The invention relates to a body, in particular a hollow body, which is constructed from individual elements having groove and tongue connections formed in the area of the connecting surfaces with each of the tongues having flanks which get closer together, i.e., converge, at increasing distance from the base of the tongue, and with the grooves being constructed in a manner corresponding to that of the tongues.
A body as described above is known from European Offenlegungsschrift 1 836. This known body is constructed from elements which are held together by means of clamping bands which abut the body from the outside. These clamping bands are unattractive to look at and therefore must often be concealed under covering strips. This is not only expensive but is frequently impracticable such as in the case of furniture making.